I Know What You Did Last Summer
I Know What You Did Last Summer is the first episode of the Fifth Season and the ninetieth episode in the series. Summary COLLEGE DAYS — After spending the summer enjoying her passionate relationship with , and making sure that is adjusting after his return from the dead, is thrilled to move into the dorm at nearby Whitmore College with her new roommate, . Still believing that has been traveling all summer and will soon join them, Elena and Caroline are surprised when a student named Megan shows up and announces that she will be sharing their dorm room. makes an unexpected appearance at the Salvatore house and pleads with Damon to help her now that she is human and vulnerable to her enemies. and return to Mystic Falls after spending a wild summer in Europe, where they met a mysterious beauty named Nadia. Elena can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with , and Silas makes a terrifying appearance at the “End of Summer” party in the town square. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins Guest Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia * Kendrick Sampson as Jesse * Hayley Kiyoko as Megan * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman * Hans Obma as Gregor * Jesse Haus as Student #1 * Max Calder as Student #2 * Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (Photo) Quotes Promos Comic-Con Promo : : "This summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood and I found myself getting stronger and stronger everyday and I started to wonder what are the limits to my powers. How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square?" ---- CW Promo's : : "Hello my shadow self." (to Stefan) : : "Silas..." : : "I love you." (to Damon) :Damon: "And I love you." : : "It's been a long summer, Damon." :Damon: "Katherine." : : "Human looks better on you then I would've thought, Katherine." :Damon: "If I have to hear "doppelgänger" one more time, I'm gonna have to learn how to spell it." ---- : : (To Caroline) "To us, and college. And being functional vampires." : : "We're here." : : "We're all here together." : : (To Silas) "Where's Stefan?" : : "He's suffering. Like I suffered." ---- ;Webclip 1 : : You okay? : : Yeah, I've just got this feeling like something bad's about to happen. : : Well, it is. You're leaving tomorrow. You're trading all this for communal showers and a meal plan. : : Can't you just be a normal boyfriend and support me as I attempt to have a normal college experience? : :'' I'd rather ply you with champagne, and spend the night convincing you to stay.'' ---- ;Webclip 2 : : Caroline says 'Get your ass in Whitmore, Bonnie. We need you'. : : Just tell her I'm at the Grand Canyon. : : You realize you just postponed the inevitable, right? What happens when your dad finds out you've been dead all summer? : : How many postcards have I sent him? How many times has he called? I've done enough, he's clearly not missing me. : : What about Elena? : : I just saw her at college. She's been genuinely happy. I am not taking that away from her. We're lucky, Jer. How many people die and still get to talk to their best friends? : : How many best friends can't feel each other? I should get going. The freak who faked his own death can't also be late for Math. Episode Quotes :Stefan (as Narrator)' ': "...but our greatest threat is still out there...and he looks...just...like...me." :Bonnie (as Narrator) : "If Katherine Pierce ingesting the only cure on this Earth and having to live as a Human isn't justice...I don't know what is." :Jeremy (to Bonnie) : "It's bad enough you're dead, now you're a control freak?" :Damon (to Elena) : "You're leaving! You're going to college, you're going to drink cheap beer and you're going to protest about things you don't care about." :Elena (to Caroline) : "To us...and college and being functional Vampires." :Jeremy (to Bonnie) : "I should get going. The freak who faked his own death, can't also be late for math." :Rebekah (to Matt) : "Five-star restaurants in Paris to tapping kegs in a park...tragic." :Rebekah (to Matt) : "Tell him we had a threesome, he'll understand." :Caroline (to Elena about Megan) :'' "She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen."'' ---- :Katherine '''(To Damon) : "It's been a long summer, Damon." ---- :(Katherine is drinking Damon's alcohol) :Katherine: "You're gonna have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so...glorious." :Damon: "You're miserable." :Katherine: "Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor." :Damon: You're a liar. Your hair is messed up, your nails are chipped. You're a sad, miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here. (Damon bites his wrist and offers it to Katherine) Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, and you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead. Come on." :Katherine: "I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up." :Damon: "And that would be tragic." :Katherine: "And deep down in that mushy, gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die." ---- :Damon: "If I have to hear the word "doppelgänger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." :Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet you're mind is spinning at the possibility." :Damon: "A, get out of my head; B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." :Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was kill-able. It's called a shadow self." :Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now what do you want with Katherine?" :Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" :Damon: "You're not getting her." :Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" :Damon: "Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." ---- :Katherine: "I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself. I'm weak and I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters!" ---- :Damon: "One day. One day where you don't screw it up." :Jeremy: "Leave me alone, Damon." :Damon: "You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU." :Jeremy: "Says the guy that once killed me." :Damon: "Yes! In the privacy of your own home. Away from prying eyes. Unlike you, who went all hunter in the middle of the hallway. You got expelled, genius." :Jeremy: "Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" :Damon: "I compelled Principal Webber into a very generous 3-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this." Trivia *Antagonist: Silas. *First appearances of Nadia, Jesse and Megan. *With its 7 words (25 letters), this episode has the third longest title after We'll Always Have Bourbon Street and We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *Katherine and Silas meet for the very first time. Although Katherine awoke him in Down the Rabbit Hole by letting him feed on Jeremy, Silas wasn't conscious. *This episode featured the first same-sex kiss (between Rebekah and Nadia). *Silas reveals to Damon that Stefan is "suffering" as he did. *Silas is shown to not have some of the other skills that vampires do - such as super-speed. *Silas proves he has no fangs as he claims he is immortal, but not a vampire. *Silas hints that he truly hates vampires. He deems them to be "disgusting perversions" of a true immortal like him. *Damon offers Katherine his blood to turn her into a vampire again, but she declines his offer out of fear of actually dying. She wonders if because of the cure, which may have granted her immunity to vampirism, she might die as human even if she had vampire blood in her. So she won't take the chance. '''Deaths *Megan - killed by unknown vampire. *Rudy Hopkins - killed by Silas. Continuity *First premiere to feature Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins. *Silas and Rudy were last seen in Graduation. *Liz was last seen in The Walking Dead. *First season premiere to not feature Tyler, at least physically. *There is a time jump of three months from the end of Season 4 occurring in June with Graduation. *This is the first time Katherine meets Silas since she freed him on the Island. Behind the Scenes *As of this season, Marguerite MacIntyre (Elizabeth Forbes) becomes the only non main character who is still alive to appear in every season of the series. Cultural References * is the name of a 1997 movie. The screenplay was written by Kevin Williamson. The screenplay was also based on the 1973 novel by the same name by Lois Duncan. * It is also the title of Supernatural's episode in the fourth season. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x01 Season 5 Promo 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' (HD) Season Premiere|Impostor Preview The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - "Game Changer" Promo HD|Game Changer Promo The CW - Fall Preview Sizzle HD-0|Official autumn sizzle The Vampire Diaries - Season 5 Premiere Promo|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries - 5x01 - I Know What You Did Last Summer - Sneak Peek 2|Webclip 2 TVD premieres in just 3 days! Jeremy + 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Mini Sneak Peak-Jeremy Caroline Forbes 5x01 Webclip - I Know What You Did Last Summer|Mini Sneak Peak-Caroline The Vampire Diaries - Rehash I Know What You Did Last Summer|Re#ash Pictures 7 tvd7 640.jpg|Elena 1 tvd1 640.jpg 10 tvd10 640.jpg|Elena and Jeremy 9 tvd9 640.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie 2 tvd2 640.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg|Elena and Caroline 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg|Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie Fall-tv-show-spoilers-451.jpg|Elena and Damon Whitmore-Collage-Set-S5.png Season-5-First-Images.png Season-5-First-Images (1).png|Silas and Rudy Season-5-First-Images (2).png Season-5-First-Images (3).png Season-5-First-Images (4).png Nadia behind the scenes tvd.jpg Zach_and_olga_fonda_bts_season5.jpg|Matt and Nadia Tumblr msbj8yNrIt1rudpplo1 500.jpg KatherineandSilas.JPG|Katherine and Silas Tumblr msc1423Hbt1qd1kvjo2 500.gif Tumblr msd04mcCSp1qik2bvo1 500.gif Caroline5x1.gif Classic damon.gif Tumblr mt0u0agxZs1qik2bvo2 500.gif Tumblr inline mt0tsjW6bm1qz4rgp.png s030x-o03-vam-110-13.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-17.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-29.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-30.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-31.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-16.jpg s030x-o03-vam-110-18.jpg|Human Katherine s030x-o03-vam-110-28.jpg|Katherine and Silas BVTKvT2CAAAuD7M.jpg Tumblr mtt1vi9lS71sbzjdwo1 250.gif Tumblr mtszr6dPAr1qfvtzho1 500.gif BVQ8m yCIAAjLPk.jpg 1383385 545506522189913 788379308 n.jpg Tumblr mtsyjwMx5v1s25c4ao1 500.gif Tumblr mtt16e4ub71qik2bvo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtub39n8hr1sqwqguo1 250.gif Tumblr mu3vexxHfg1qik2bvo1 250.gif Katherine Season 5 Episode One ScreenCapture.jpg|Katherine in the bath Silas TVD S5 Ep01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Silas Rebekah TVD 5x01.jpg|Rebekah Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg Rebekah and Nadia kiss TVD 5x01.jpg|Rebekah and Nadia kiss <3 Matt TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Elena TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Human Katherine Elena 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena in the bath Stefan Submerged TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan submerged Damon and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Deremy bromance Delena TVD 5x01.jpg|Beautiful Delena still <3 Delena 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Delena <3 Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline at Whitmore Megan TVD 1x01.jpg|Megan Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Bonnie TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Matt 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Matt 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Liz TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Jesse TVD 5x01 jpg.jpg Whitmore.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon TVD 5x01.jpg Stefan TVD 5x01.jpg|Submerged Stefan Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon in Stefan's hallucination Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Organic linen? XD Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Megan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Elena 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Jesse 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jesse Megan 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan Megan 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Silas TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Katherine 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Katherine 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine in the car with Jeremy Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline in their Dorm Room Silas 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Rudy TVD 5x01.jpg|Rudy Matt 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Nadia 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Matt 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt - darkness Megan with Grayson TVD 5x01.jpg|Megan and Grayson pic Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Katherine 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine after the crash Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy after the crash Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline crying Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Silas cuts Rudy's throat TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cuts Rudy's throat Silas cuts Rudy's throat 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas slits Rudy's throat 04.TVD501B_0055b.jpg 8a09b3d4ac0.jpg Damon-Elena-Season-5-Promo-damon-and-elena-35533131-245-330.gif elena5x1dress.jpg the-vampire-diaries-new-season-5-promo__oPt.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Premiere-Recap.jpg vampire-diaries-season-5-recap.jpg tumblr_mu5lwh4Nmr1sd36hao1_250.gif tumblr_mu5qrx03xe1rkqz3ho1_r3_500.png tumblr_mu5wedvIH11s1qvmko4_250.gif tumblr_mu5xrlsMsC1si5w6ho1_500.png tumblr_mu6dahMxlK1seq4mqo1_250.png tumblr_mu6dahMxlK1seq4mqo3_250.png tumblr_mu6dahMxlK1seq4mqo5_250.png tumblr_mu6z1xAKW41rugps2o2_250.gif tumblr_mu7c2pMDgy1sfby7ho6_250.gif tumblr_mu7cyo2RgS1s1qvmko7_250.gif tumblr_mu7dhbAWhd1sa9gpvo1_500.gif tumblr_mu68xtvHDL1r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_mu761ckX0y1qcn80zo1_500.png Matt 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia in bed with Matt and Rebekah Katherine 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Skittish Katherine Elena 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena in the bath Elena 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Elena and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Jeremy Elena 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Caroline 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Liz 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Bonnie 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Caroline 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Liz 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cuts Liz's wrist Liz 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Liz 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Liz 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Liz Silas 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Damon and Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon and Katherine Silas and Damon TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas and Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas and Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas reading Damon's mind Silas 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Damon 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Bonnie and Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Bonnie and Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Beremy Jeremy 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Katherine 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Katherine Silas choking Katherine TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas choking Katherine Silas 10 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas cut by Katherine Silas 11 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Damon 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Damon Silas and Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Silas 12 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Silas and Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas and Damon Nadia 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Matt and Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt and Nadia Nadia 6 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Matt 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt Nadia 7 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Nadia 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia Matt and Nadia 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Matt and Nadia have a moment Gregor TVD 5x01.jpg|Gregor Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Caroline 8 TVD 5x01.jpg|Caroline Stefan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan Stefan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Stefan hallucinates Elena 9 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x01.jpg|Elena Rudy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Rudy Bonnie 3 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Silas 13 TVD 5x01.jpg|Silas Bonnie 4 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 5 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bonnie References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters